A heat exchanger arrangement for a fuel-operated vehicle heater, in which the inner one of the two heat exchanger housings has a double-walled design in an axial end area of the heat exchanger arrangement, which end area is located at a distance from the bottom walls of the two pot-like (pot-shaped) heat exchanger housings inserted one into the other, is known from DE 198 00 241 C1. The inner heat exchanger housing defines in this area the fluid flow space formed between the two heat exchanger housings with a front wall, which is formed thereon [the heat exchanger housing] and extends circumferentially in a ring-shaped manner about a longitudinal axis of the housing, and is connected with its outer circumferential wall, which likewise extends circumferentially in a ring-shaped manner, to the circumferential wall of the outer heat exchanger housing. A waste gas outlet opening, formed in a waste gas outlet connecting piece, is provided in the axial end area of the heat exchanger arrangement, which said end area is located at a distance from the bottom walls. This connecting piece breaks through the fluid flow space with the waste gas outlet opening formed therein and is open, on the one hand, to a waste gas flow space enclosed by the inner heat exchanger housing. The fluid inlet opening leading to the fluid flow space and likewise the fluid outlet opening leading away from the fluid flow space are formed in the axial end area of the heat exchanger arrangement, which end area is located close to the bottom walls, in the outer one of the two heat exchanger housings in respective connection branches.